


Acceptance

by s_b_t_o_t



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Gabby Dawson/Matt Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_b_t_o_t/pseuds/s_b_t_o_t
Summary: Gabby Dawson loves Matt Casey.Always and forever.However life is often unexpected and no one can expect things to stay the same.
Relationships: Gabriela Dawson/Peter Mills, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	Acceptance

Gabby Dawson loves Matt Casey.

Always and forever.

Their love will be engrained in her soul and just a look shared between them will immediately ignite a yearning fire in her stomach until the end of times. She knows as she stands across the room from her ex-husband that her feelings will never diminish no matter how much time passes.

For years she had pined for him. When Hallie was alive, she dreamed of a life where they were together, creating a family and memories together. Before Hallie’s death, the firefighter would flirt every so often with her but it was never something that would go further than the odd fun comment but it kept her hoping that one day her feelings would be reciprocated. 

Gabby was determined, stubborn and singleminded, it were flaws she was more than aware of but at the end of the day, it got her Matt Casey. He was her husband and they had amazing times together. Their relationship had been intense and passionate. It had been a desperate, reactive love, one that had hit milestones quickly almost as if they had a clock counting down against them.

The moment they had started, something had clicked inside of her. She wanted Matt Casey for years and then when she had him, it was as though blockers would get put in front of them, offering her ways out of making a serious commitment to him. Then there was always something that would bring them back together. An accident at work. A family member in trouble. Heartbreak and misery. Their relationship was one of extremes; euphoric highs and devastating lows. There was no in between for them. 

It was tiring if she looked back on the relationship. When the thrill of the chase wore off or when the lows became more frequent, Gabby had used it as a reason to explore. To see if there was more outside of Casey’s orbit. She wanted more. Wanted a new direction in her career, kids and excitement. She thought Matt was on the same paralleled path as her, that she’d always be drawn back into his field and as his wife would support her no matter what.

And he did. He would support Gabby through anything but she needed more. 

Matt was a partner. She needed a champion.

Life in Chicago as Matt Casey’s wife was no longer enough for her. Not if they couldn’t have the family she had dreamed of all those years ago. Not if she couldn’t get the satisfaction out of her job and friends that she once did.

It didn’t mean that she didn’t still love Casey. Their separation had shown her how much she loved him.

She simply craved more. Needed something to fill the void that had been there since Louie. Since they lost their Baby. Since Bria. Her work in Puerto Rico gave her purpose and gave her the sense that was a way to accomplish more than she ever could in Chicago. 

There were so many kids to love, work to be done and in PR she could lead without being tied down.

Gabby took a sip of champagne. The whole of Firehouse 51 plus other familiar faces and crowds of strangers had gathered in a fancy hotel ballroom to celebrate the careers of several esteemed Fire Chiefs including Boden.

It was a great networking opportunity for the foundation she was supporting and a perfect excuse to see everyone again. To see Matt.

The last time Gabby was in Chicago, their connection was just as strong. They had been divorced for a year and they had fallen back into an easy, familiar rhythm. When his gaze met hers all those years ago it had been a mixture of determination and lust. 

The one night affair had been reinvigorating. 

Dawson had to be honest with herself. It had been an affair. Back in Puerto Rico there was a dark haired, suave Doctor who looked at Gabby like the sun revolved around her.

The Doctor wasn’t a rebound, others had come before him just as she knew Matt had been with other women during their time apart, but Dr Aaron Greene was a kind man who she could see a future with or at least she had until she has slept with her ex husband during the short work trip.

After that night together, Gabby had left Matt a voicemail, thinking a door had been left open for them to rekindle what they had in their early relationship. She returned to PR, ended things with Aaron, got back to work and waited.

Perhaps a small part was looking for a reason to break it off with Aaron and move onto the next challenge. Although, she did truly hope one day that her tent would be shared with Captain Matt Casey.

Obviously Casey had seen that night as something different. For him it was closure. 

It had been three years now, since their divorce was finalised. Two since her last visit and ample time for him to visit to Puerto Rico.

They hadn’t spoken during that time but a tingling feeling was there the minute she walked into the same room as him.

Looking at the sandy haired man in a tux a mere couple of feet away, it was plain to see he had moved on. 

Standing in the corner of the room, Gabby watched the small group near the bar. Hermann was spinning a tale that had everyone creasing in laughter.

She couldn’t remember the last time Matt Casey looked so relaxed and comfortable. His eyes sparkled in humour and his grin lit up his face. He was casually leaning against a table, with a glass in one hand and the other was wrapped around his date for the night, lazily tracing the woman’s hip.

Gabby couldn’t seem to look away. It seemed so intimate, the way the couple was standing so close to each other, the soft touches, shared looks and whispers.

Momentarily, it got too much to see the pair and she became overwhelmed with unexpected emotions rising within her. The feelings caught her off guard causing her to cough awkwardly, whilst choking on the champagne she was sipping on.

Oh, she had known about Matt’s new love for a while now, she just didn’t realise how much it would affect her to see them together.

Matt Casey was in love with Sylvie Brett. 

Both Casey and Brett always loved with their whole heart. She should have known that the two of them would put everything into their relationship. It felt odd to her though, that they had such strong feelings for each other when she had always considered herself to be the link between them. Matt was her husband and Brett was her best friend. Even when she first found out about their relationship it didn’t feel real. Just over a year ago, a string of voicemails appeared on her phone. All from Brett, asking for Gabby to return her call.

It wasn’t that she intentionally ignored her former best friend, she just had a lot on at the time and didn’t manage to get around to calling her back. 

Soon the voicemails stopped and emails had begun to pour in. 

I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.

I tried for so long to ignore it.

I don’t want forgiveness, I just need you to know.

You don’t need to respond but I hope you’re ok. We never wanted to hurt you. 

I love him.

It took a few days to process the news of her ex husband and former best friend being a couple.

Gabby was shocked at first. Stunned really. 

She knew one day Casey would move on but she never thought it would be with someone like Brett.

Overly cheerful, Type A, intrusive, persistent, people pleaser...

Gabby scolded herself silently in her pettiness. 

They had been best friends. For all of the qualities the blonde once possessed that would annoy her at times, they were what made Brett one of the best people she had ever known - other than Matthew Casey.

It wasn’t even as painful as she thought it would be to hear Matt had moved on, even if it was with Brett.

When the emails ceased, a seven paged letter arrived. It was beautifully handwritten, explaining everything that had happened in her absence.

After the shock wore off, she was genuinely pleased that they had each other. 

From Brett’s letter it appeared that they had been through so much together.

Upon internal self reflection, the pain seemed to stem from the realisation that life had continued in Chicago without her.

Casey and Brett were loyal people, both had been unlucky in love and they deserved a lifetime of happiness together. 

However, seeing Matt’s protective and suggestive hold on the blonde had taken the breath out of her lungs.

Did he ever look at like that?

Matt stared at Brett so softly. As though he couldn’t believe she was there with him. If he looked away she would disappear and he’d be devastated. 

Gabby could tell how much he loved her just by that look.

She couldn’t see Brett’s face but the way she subtly leaned into him, leaning into his side to whisper something in his ear showed the strength of their connection. 

They were in their own little bubble, tender and caring, nobody else in the room seemingly existed as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Gabby didn’t know how long she stood there, rooted to the spot while observing the couple across the room from her.

All the key moments of her time with Casey flashed through her mind. She never doubted his feelings for her throughout their time together but seeing him with Brett had her questioning if she ever had the full version of Matthew Casey.

Brett straightened to greet a woman, whom Gabby assumed to be her most recent Ambo partner. The two women chatted briefly, all the while Matt’s eyes never left Syvlie and as the conversation flowed with the wider group, the couples hands entwined. 

They were an affectionate couple and their happiness seemed infectious to those around them.

Casey’s life had been one long traumatic string of events and when they were together, he made so many efforts to be the best man he could be, move past his grief and focus on them as a couple. Which could be a lot. At times it was so overwhelmingly that this man wanted her to be his everything.

Remembering when she left her husband standing in their shared home for the last time was both heartbreaking and liberating. As she walked away, Gabby knew she was making the right decision for both of them. Whilst Matt could make Gabby the centre of his life, Gabby knew she couldn’t do the same.

Looking at him now, Matt seemed content and happy. All she ever wanted for him. 

That made her unbelievably satisfied. 

A comforting hand landed on her back, startling the relief worker once again.

“Are you ready to go and say hi to everyone?” Her date for the evening appeared at her side. 

His timing had been perfect ever since they bumped into each other at the airport 8 months ago. If Matt Casey was her always and forever, Pete Mills was the one who got away.

Gabby offered him a tense smile.

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly.

Pete nodded understandingly before nudging her forwards. “Then you might want to get ready, Severide has spotted us.”

A chorus of “Dawson!” and “Pete Mills!” rang out from the Firehouse 51 group. Suddenly they were being embraced by their Chicago family, being greeted as though a day hadn’t passed since they last saw each other.

Gabby shared a quick smile and kiss on the check with both Casey and Brett and waited for a tidal of pain and betrayal to consume her. 

The feeling of Pete’s hand covering hers seemed to ground her. The feelings she expected didn’t appear, instead there was just an odd comfort at being surrounded by the familiar faces.

Pete had already begun to tell the story of how he and Gabby had reunited. Everyone seemed entranced with his romantic version of the tale. 

Their reunion had been romantic but he seemed to be elaborating some of the details. On their journey north, Pete had known how nervous his girlfriend had been to see everyone again after such a long absence and reassured her that he wouldn’t leave her side. 

Flickering her gaze over to her ex-husband, Gabby expected his crystal blue eyes to meet hers and the fire in her stomach to kick in again.

Realising Matt’s focus was on Pete and Severide exchanging barbs about the time it had been since Mills’ last visit to Chicago, Gabby’s eyes dropped to where Casey’s thumb was gently rubbing Brett’s hand in soothing circles.

The sight made her frown. Matt still seemed relaxed and jovial but his actions made her wonder if all wasn’t as it seemed.

Glancing to Brett, she understood the cause of his comforting move as she was greeted with a look of concern from her former partner. 

Sylvie Brett uncharacteristically opened her mouth and stalled. 

A nod and small laugh cleared the air and both women turned their attention back to Hermann as he started his next story. Their shared moment in silence was a small acknowledgment that they could both do this. Life had unexpectedly led them to this moment and with their new loves at their side, they would enjoy their reunion. 

Raising her glass of champagne as a silent toast to her friend, Gabby smiled reassuringly with sudden and peaceful clarity. Gabby Dawson loves both Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett but she’s in love with Pete Mills. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t meant to be an anti-Gabby or anti-dawsey fic.
> 
> I got this idea in my head, what would Gabby think the first time she witnesses Brettsey and needed to write it down.
> 
> I’ve written it in my lunch break so all mistakes are my own. I’ll go back through later on and update with any amendments that are needed.
> 
> This is completely my interpretation of the dawsey relationship. I liked Gabby but I preferred her with Pete Mills and I’m going to pretend they’re together down there in the Caribbean.
> 
> Hopefully someone likes it.
> 
> Happy December everyone!


End file.
